Sangre y manzanas
by Luigi64gamer
Summary: Ha pasado un mes desde que Fluttershy tuvo su experiencia con los murcielagos vampiro de la fruta... Pero ya nada es como antes...
1. Manzanas

Sangre y Manzanas

Capitulo 1: Manzanas…

I

Ha pasado un mes desde que Fluttershy tuvo su experiencia con los murciélagos vampiro de la fruta, ella sabía que sus amigas la habían perdonado, aunque no había motivo para disculparse simplemente fue algo que se salió de control, Fluttershy se sentía apenada, su talento especial no sirvió de nada ante tal situación pero al final todo salió bien, Applejack construyo un santuario para los murciélagos y Fluttershy había vuelto a la normalidad, en todo ese mes no había sentido la necesidad de alimentarse con el jugo de las manzanas pero aun así ella se sentía decepcionada consigo misma.

Fluttershy se encontraba en su cabaña preparando una ensalada para Angel, el conejo, como siempre, le había pedido una ensalada especial. Mientras Fluttershy tomaba un libro de recetas de ensaladas. Angel se encontraba leyendo otro libro buscando una receta apetecible, hasta que finalmente la encontró. Angel empezó a golpear el libro para llamar la atención de Fluttershy y Fluttershy capto su atención.

"¿Encontraste una receta, conejito Angel?" – Pregunto la Pegaso con su típico tono de voz tímido y amable.

Angel ascendió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, por lo que Fluttershy tomo el libro y empezó a leer.

"Ensalada del manzano oscuro. Se ve interesante"

Ingredientes

2 Lechugas

3 Zanahorias

2 Cerezas

5 Zapples (Si no puede encontrarlas use manzanas normales)

4 Tomates

1/4 de Kilo de Brócoli

¼ de Kilo de Apio

"Los ingredientes serán fáciles de conseguir así que no tendré problemas con la receta conejito Angel" – Dijo Fluttershy calmada y alegre

El conejo empezó a golpear la hoja donde estaban los ingredientes

"Oh cierto debería llevarme el libro en caso de que olvide las cantidades"

El conejo volvió a golpear mas fuerte señalando una zona especifica del libro

"No te preocupes Angel, hare la ensalada exactamente igual que la de la foto"

El conejo tomo a Fluttershy del cabello y llevo sus ojos a la zona en la que el conejo estaba tratando de obtener atención.

"¿Las Zapples?" – Pregunto La Pegaso

Angel levanto la cabeza en afirmación.

"Oh lo siento Angel pero la temporada de Zapples termino hace dos meses y dudo mucho que pueda conseguir una" – Dijo Fluttershy haciendo una voz tristona.

El conejo simplemente no tolero eso de parte de su ama y la echo de la casa lanzándole el libro con la parte de las Zapples subrayada con las pequeñas garras del conejo.

"Oh no, no otra vez" – Dijo la Pegaso recordando lo que le paso ya hace casi un año – No permitiré que me pisoteen otra vez, soy una Fluttershy más fuerte. – La Pegaso emprendió vuelo hacia el mercado de Ponyville en donde se encontró con sus amigas Rarity y Pinkie Pie.

II

"¡Hola Fluttershy!" – Saludo alegremente la pony fiestera

"Que tal Pinkie Pie" – Le saludo la Pegaso

"Buenos días, querida" – Saludo Rarity con su típica voz elegante

"Hola Rarity" – Saludo Fluttershy

"¿Y qué haces en el mercado tan temprano? Yo vine a comprar un poco de harina, aunque tal vez compre unas frutas, me encantan las frutas ¿A ti no? En lo especial me quedo con las piñas, adoro las piñas… Piiiiññaaaass" – Balbuceo Pinkie como todos los días.

"Vine a comprar unos ingredientes para una ensalada para Angel" – Dijo la Pegaso mientras se dirigía hacia el puesto de tomates. Fluttershy llego con la vendedora y le pidió los cuatro tomates.

"Son tres bits" – Dijo la vendedora.

"Aquí tiene señorita" – Dijo Fluttershy mientras sacaba de su mochila su bolsa y le entrego los tres bits.

"¿Y qué clase de ensalada le vas a preparar al esponjoso de Angel?" – Pregunto Rarity con curiosidad.

Fluttershy le entrego el libro en la página de la ensalada del manzano oscuro. Mientras Rarity leía la receta Fluttershy se dirigió hacia el puesto de cerezas.

"Buenos días, ¿Me podría dar dos cerezas por favor?" –Pidió la Pegaso con tranquilidad.

"Claro señorita, son cinco monedas" – Dijo el vendedor con una sonrisa maliciosa

"¿Disculpe? Cinco monedas por dos cerezas es un abuso, le ofrezco dos monedas" –Dijo Fluttershy algo molesta por la actitud del vendedor.

"Lo siento pero dos monedas es muy poco, son tres monedas, además simplemente te estaba probando niña." – Dijo el vendedor alegre. Fluttershy tomo las cerezas y le pago al vendedor, Fluttershy se retiro del puesto mientras Pinkie y Rarity la miraban sorprendida.

"Querida, ya sabía que habías mejorado en tu actitud, ¡Pero esto es increíble!" – Dijo bastante sorprendida la Unicornio

"¡Si, ahora eres una súper Fluttershy! – Dijo Pinkie bastante feliz.

"Bueno, gracias chicas, hacen que me sonroje, además estos meses he estado aprendiendo a ser fuerte, Raimbow Dash me estuvo ayudando con eso"

"Pues cuando la veas le das una súper duper felicitación de mi parte" – Dijo la pony fiestera mientras ponía un sobre en la mochila de Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, tengo una duda"

"Si ¿Dime?"

"¿Cómo piensas conseguir las Zapples?" – Pregunto Rarity algo confundida

"Usare manzanas normales en su lugar"

"¿No se molestara Angel?" – Dijo Pinkie preocupada

"Claro que se molestara pero ya le puse limites a ese esponjoso" – Dijo Fluttershy con una Voz fuerte

"Bien vamos por Apio" – Dijo Rarity

"¡Y por piñas!"

Las tres ponys llegaron al puesto de Apio, para su suerte aun había paquetes de ¼ de kilo.

"Buenos Días –Dijo Fluttershy con su voz tímida – Disculpe ¿Cuánto por el Apio?"

"Son cinco monedas" –Dijo la vendedora

"Aquí tiene gracias" – Pago la Pegaso y se dirigió al siguiente puesto

"Yo también llevare un poco" – Dijo Rarity mientras le pagaba a la vendedora

Las ponys llegaron al puesto de frutas y verduras y Fluttershy pidió sus ingredientes.

"Buenos días, ¿Me podría entregar 2 lechugas, 3 zanahorias y ¼ de kilo de Brócoli, por favor?"

"Con mucho gusto Fluttershy" – Dijo la vendedora alegre.

"A mí me da una bolsa de zanahorias por favor" – Dijo Rarity.

"Enseguida señorita Rarity y a ti Pinkie Pie…"

"¡PIÑAS PIÑAS PIÑAS PIÑAS PIÑAS PIÑAS!

"Muy bien aquí tienen, Zanahorias para Rarity, Piñas para Pinkie y aquí están sus verduras Fluttershy. ¿Cobro junto o separado?

"Separado por favor" – Dijo Fluttershy.

"Son 10 bits en la cuenta de Rarity. 16 Bits en la cuenta de Fluttershy y 4 Bits en la cuenta de Pinkie"

"Muchas gracias" –Dijeron las tres ponys al unísono

III

Las tres ponys se dirigían a sus hogares. Mientras caminaban siguieron con la plática.

"Ashhh cada vez está más cara la fruta" –Dijo Rarity enojada.

"¿Y por que estará todo más caro?" – Pregunto Pinkie

"Es por la temporada querida, por cierto Fluttershy casi nunca vienes al mercado, no es que me moleste pero ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Qué acaso no tienes un huerto personal? – Dijo Rarity.

"Es porque ya casi en invierno, en invierno necesito mucho alimento para mis animalitos y mi huerto no produce suficiente comida para todos, por eso tengo que acudir al mercado de Ponyville" – Dijo Fluttershy algo preocupada.

Pinkie no dijo nada, estaba demasiado ocupada pelando su piña como para hablar. Las tres ponys llegaron a Sugar Cube Corner y Pinkie, aun pelando su fruta, entro sin despedirse. Mientras las otras dos ponys seguían con su charla.

"Vaya debe adorar mucho las piñas como para no despedirse de nosotras" –Dijo Fluttershy mientras soltaba una risita débil.

"Oh ni que lo digas, una vez estábamos en el spa y..."

"¡ADIOS CHICAS NOS VEMOS!" – Grito Pinkie desde la ventana mientras devoraba su piña.

"¡Nos vemos Pinkie Pie!"

"¡Pinkie! ¿Dónde está la harina? –Grito el señor cake.

"Opssie"

"Como te decía Fluttershy una vez estábamos en el spa y estábamos recibiendo una deliciosa pedicura cuando de repente…"

"Hola chicas ¿Qué cuentan? – Saludo la pony campesina Applejack con si típico tono de voz ranchero

"Oh hola Applejack, estaba contándole a Fluttershy la historia de Pinkie, las piñas y el spa" – Dijo la unicornio.

"Jaja ja, esa es un clásico" – Dijo la campesina mientras reía a carcajadas.

"Oh Applejack estaba a punto de ir a buscarte" – Dijo Fluttershy feliz.

"¿Que ocurre dulzura?" – Pregunto Applejack.

"¿De casualidad no tendrás unas cuantas Zapples guardadas?" – Pregunto la Pegaso.

"¿Zapples?...emmm… tengo jalea, pero Zapples creo que ya no quedan. –Dijo algo decepcionada la pony campesina – Pero no te preocupes terroncito de azúcar, Big Mac siempre guarda unas Zapples de mas, le preguntare si aun tiene y si puede regalarte algunas ¿Cuántas necesitas?"

"Necesito cinco para una ensalada especial que le hare a Angel" – Dijo Fluttershy – Pero no es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias por mí, no después del lo que paso."

"¡Pero Fluttershy! Ya te dije, no hay nada por lo que sentirse mal, simplemente fue algo que se salió de nuestros cascos, además eso hacen las amigas ¿O no? – Dijo Applejack tratando de hacer ver a Fluttershy la realidad, pero ella estaba decepcionada consigo misma.

"Fui una inútil" – Dijo Fluttershy triste.

"Hay veces que las cosas no salen como uno las planea querida, como esa vez de los vestidos de la gala ¿Recuerdas? Sé que te sientes decepcionada contigo misma pero debes ver que no fue tu culpa, Twilight no anticipo esto, ninguna lo hizo". – Dijo Rarity mientras se dirigía a la boutic Carruselle. – "Recuerda que no somos perfectas y que a veces nos subestimamos querida" – Eso fue lo último que dijo Rarity antes de entrar a su hogar. – "Oh casi lo olvido, ¡Nos vemos luego chicas!"- Dicho esto Rarity entro a su hogar.

"Ves Fluttershy, anímate no paso nada" – Dijo Applejack mientras extendía su casco sobre la espalda de la Pegaso.

"No, no paso nada, a excepción de que casi pierdes tu granja" – Dijo Fluttershy con un tono enérgico, pero a su manera

"¿La granja? ¡Qué importa la granja! No hubiese podido soportar perder a mi mejor amiga, la pony más amable de toda Equestria"

"Gracias Applejack" – Dijo Fluttershy ya animada.

"De nada amiga" – Dijo Applejack mientras recordaba lo de las Zapples – "¿Aun quieres las Zapples?" – Pregunto la pony

"No quiero causar inconvenientes con Big Mac, así que…"

"¡Cerdos voladores! Como si no conocieras a mi hermano, el es bastante amable estoy segura que te las dará con mucho gusto" – Interrumpió Applejack mientras empezaban a caminar hacia Sweet Apple Acres.

"Bueno, ya veremos qué pasa"

IV

Ya era mediodía y la pareja de yeguas ya había llegado a Sweet Apple Acres, en las cercanías de la granja se podía ver a Big Mac pateando arboles mientras Apple Bloom llevaba botes llenos de manzanas hacia el granero y la Abuela Smith dormía su siesta sentada en su mecedora. Las dos ponys llegaron con Big Machintosh.

"¡Hola hermano! ¿Cómo va el trabajo?"

"¡Eeyuup! Todo va de maravilla." – Dijo el semental rojo

"Me alegra mucho que estés tan bien Big Mac, pero yo… erra…me preguntaba si…si…si…" – Fluttershy estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

"¿Si?"

"Applejack me dijo que tenias unas cuantas Zapples guardadas y me preguntaba si, si no te molesta claro, regalarme unas cuantas para una ensalada especial que hare" – Dijo Fluttershy mientras estaba hecha un mar de nervios.

"¡Eeyuup! Por supuesto que si Fluttershy, pero con una condición."

"¿Cuál?"

"Que me des un poco de esa ensalada que vas a preparar, por cierto ¿Cuántas Zapples necesitas?" – Pregunto el semental algo intrigado.

"Necesitare… necesitaré… Necesito 8 Zapples Big Machintosh" – Dijo Fluttershy ya sin nervios mientras un leve y pequeño destello de luz roja salió de sus ojos.

"Eeyuup, permíteme ir por las Zapples" – Dicho esto el pony rojo se retiro a la casa de los Apple. Applejack había notado lo que paso en los ojos de Fluttershy así que algo nerviosa se acerco a su amiga.

"¿Te encuentras bien, amiga?"

"¿Qué? Claro que estoy bien Applejack ¿Cómo no voy a estar bien? Big Mac accedió a regalarme sus Zapples" – Dijo Fluttershy confundida por el comentario de Applejack

"Lo que pasa es que me dijiste que necesitabas cinco Zapples y le dijiste a Big Mac que necesitabas ocho, además pude notar algo raro en tus ojos" – Dijo Applejack nerviosa tratando de evadir el recuerdo de su amiga convertida en una vampiro de la fruta.

"Como Big Mac me dijo que quería probar mi ensalada necesitaría mas Zapples para hacer una porción más grande ¿O creías que la ensalada era solamente para Angel?" – Dijo Fluttershy – "Además tal vez viste el reflejo del sol o un destello de la luz del sol" – Dijo Fluttershy esta vez ya algo nerviosa.

"Bueno dejémoslo así" – Dijo Applejack tratando no de herir los sentimientos de Fluttershy.

"Aquí están las Zapples Fluttershy" Dijo Big Mac que había llegado con un saco de Zapples mientras lo ponía en el lomo de Fluttershy Big Mac pregunto. –"¿No quieres que te ayude? Ya llevas mucha carga, te puedes lastimar – A lo que Fluttershy respondió – No gracias Big Mac, suficiente con las Zapples y no te preocupes tendrás la ensalada mas tardar al atardecer". Dijo Fluttershy con su dulce tono voz.

"Eeyuup"

Fluttershy emprendió camino hacia su cabaña dejando Sweet Apple Acres junto con Applejack que ya estaba pateando arboles. En medio del trabajo Big Mac le pregunto a Applejack – "¿Trajiste la azúcar de Sugar Cube Corner?"- ¡Por mis corrales, lo olvide!

V

Fluttershy había llegado a su hogar cerca del bosque Everfree. Entro a su casa y vio que todo estaba en orden, los animales estaban tranquilos y todo parecía estar en su lugar. Fluttershy se dirigió a la cocina mientras dejaba su mochila encima de una mesa mientras se decía a mí si misma

"Bien, hora de preparar ensalada de manzano oscuro ¿Dónde deje ese libro?... ah aquí esta, bien veamos… manzano oscuro…manzano oscuro…aquí esta ensalada del manzano oscuro. Bien ya tengo los ingredientes ahora veamos la preparación…Wow se ve algo complicada….tal parece que necesitare mas lechuga….. ¡Muy bien cascos a la obra!"

Fluttershy empezó a separar los ingredientes, mientras que sacaba del refrigerador media lechuga, un tomate, dos zanahorias y una cereza – "Que bueno que tenia estos ingredientes extra guardados" – Dijo para sí misma la pony.

"Bien vamos al primer paso… cortar la zanahoria y el tomate en rodajas…cortar… necesitare un cuchillo". –Dicho esto la Pegaso empezó a volar y se alzo hasta el techo de la cocina mientras en sus alacenas buscaba un cajón que estaba bien escondido pegado a la pared. Fluttershy descendió para sacar una llave de su mochila, y volvió al cajón, lo abrió para dejar a la vista una caja con un candado. Fluttershy uso la llave y abrió el cajón del cual saco un cuchillo para mantequilla.

"Por Celestia, que todo salga bien" – Dijo la Pegaso asustada.

Fluttershy empezó a cortar lenta y cuidadosamente el tomate, una, dos, tres, cuatro ya para la quinta rodaja de tomate Fluttershy ya estaba más relajada y empezó a cortar con más confianza y sin darse cuenta Fluttershy ya había cortado todos los tomates. Entonces prosiguió con las zanahorias.

El olor del jugo de las zanahorias llamo la atención del esponjoso conejito Angel, el conejo se dirigió a la cocina y vio a Fluttershy cortando las zanahorias, el conejo se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que Fluttershy tenía ocho Zapples en la mesa. Al parecer la Pegaso amarilla aun no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del conejo por lo que Angel subió sigilosamente a la mesa y tomo el libro y empezó a pisarlo con su pata rápidamente, lo cual asusto a Fluttershy y brincara del susto, el cuchillo había salido disparado en el aire Angel rápidamente se puso bajo la mesa y Fluttershy estaba demasiado arriba como para ser alcanzada por el cuchillo, por lo que, gracias a Celestia, el cuchillo no había herido a nadie. Fluttershy se bajo lentamente y se dirigió con el conejo el cual estaba aun asustado e impactado.

"¡Angel eso no fue agradable!" – Dijo Fluttershy con su voz calmada, pero enojada.

El conejo estaba apenado y triste así que sin hacerle ninguna señal a su ama, se retiro de la cocina dejando sola a Fluttershy.

"Creo que fui muy dura con el…" – Dijo – "Bueno sigamos con el siguiente paso… a ver… Paso 2 cortar la lechuga en trozos refinados…oh no mas cortes…"

Fluttershy puso el tomate y la zanahoria en un bol mientras recogía el cuchillo para mantequilla, lo lavo junto con la lechuga y empezó a cortarle al igual que con el tomate lenta y cuidadosamente, después ya con algo de confianza rápido y seguro.

Fluttershy termino cortar la lechuga en unos trozos bastante delgados y finos, la puso en un bol junto con los tomates. A pesar de que apenas estaba empezando con la ensalada, se veía hermosa y muy apetitosa, tanto que Fluttershy tomo un pedazo de lechuga y lo comió, tomo un segundo pedazo e igual lo devoro ya para el tercer pedazo Fluttershy se dio cuenta de algo… La lechuga tenía una pequeña gota de sangre la Pegaso la puso en la mesa rápidamente y reviso la ensalada.

"Hay no…" – Dijo mientras seguía revisando la ensalada – "¿De dónde pudo haber salido" – Dijo mientras se revisaba los cascos, Fluttershy noto que tenía una pequeña cortada en el casco que se hizo con el cuchillo cuando Angel la asusto y al parecer lleno a un pequeño porcentaje de la ensalada con su sangre… -"Debo limpiar este desastre… veamos…¡Lo tengo!" – Fluttershy tomo la ensalada y la llevo afuera mientras volaba en el aire buscando una nube de tormenta, Fluttershy encontró una gran nube y arranco un pedazo de nube mientras escuchaba una voz familiar

"¡Hola Fluttershy! – Era Raimbow Dash, la Pegaso del clima.

Fluttershy no se dio cuenta del saludo y siguió con su tarea. La Pegaso amarilla puso la nube sobre el recipiente de la ensalada y empezó a agitar la nube la cual causo que liberara un pequeño pero constante chorro de agua llenando el recipiente a la mitad.

La pony se dirigió tomo el recipiente y empezó a lavar la ensalada, el agua se puso de un ligero tono rojizo y Fluttershy estaba desesperada, asustada y confundida, ya se había cortado antes pero nunca se había asustado y desesperado tanto, además estaba confundida ya que sintió una especie de "placer" al ver su sangre en la lechuga. Fluttershy termino de limpiar la ensalada y tiro el agua contaminada. –"Caso resuelto" – Dijo la pony algo relajada – "Bien sigamos con el paso tres…"

Fluttershy puso el recipiente de vuelta en la mesa – "Bien veamos… genial mas cortes ¿Quieren que me saque un ojo?"

Paso 3: Cortar los apios en piezas pequeñas y finas.

Fluttershy estaba por tomar el Apio cuando entro en contacto visual con el trozo de lechuga ensangrentado. Fluttershy entro en un especie de shock al verlo, no se sentía asustada ni retraída, al contrario se sentía atraída hacia el trozo de lechuga, Fluttershy lo tomo con sus cascos y empezó a admirarlo mientras decía para sí misma.

-"¿Qué estoy haciendo?… ¿Qué es este…sentimiento? ¿Por qué me siento atraída hacia este pequeño trozo de lechuga?...De repente siento ganas de… comerlo…" –

Fluttershy dirigió lentamente el pedazo de lechuga a su boca y antes de que se diera cuenta lo mordió y sintió el sabor de su propia sangre, mientras saboreaba la sangre en su boca empezó a sentirse excitada… el sabor de la sangre es…es…es tan delicioso que es indescriptible… en el momento en que Fluttershy puso su boca en ese trozo de lechuga su mente se apago por un instante, en ese momento solo era Fluttershy y la sangre. La pony amarilla ya había terminado de saborear su propia sangre y su mente volvió al mundo real, Fluttershy tenía un poco de sangre en los labios y se la limpio con una toalla, tomo el cuchillo y empezó a cortar el apio

"MMM… que rico…quiero más…" – Dijo Fluttershy…

Continuara…

Hola gente he aquí un nuevo fanfiction aparte del Viajero del Crepusculo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado ¡Y preparen el ajo, los crucifijos y las estacas de madera! ¡Que Flutterbat ha vuelto!


	2. Sangre

Sangre y Manzanas

Capítulo 2: Sangre…

I

Las horas pasaron y el atardecer llego al reino de Equestria, Fluttershy quien había sufrido una experiencia bastante extraña se encontraba guardando una ensalada en un molde para llevársela a Big Machintosh ya que le había prometido darle un poco a cambio de las Zapples. El conejito Ángel ya había devorado su ensalada del manzano oscuro y Fluttershy pensaba comer la suya con Big Mac como gesto de amistad. La Pegaso se puso su mochila y se dirigió a la salida no sin antes hablarle a su esponjoso amigo.

-Angel necesito que cuides todo por mí mientras no me encuentro en casa ¿De acuerdo?

El conejo le hizo el saludo militar como afirmativa así que Fluttershy podía retirarse con tranquilidad.

En el camino Fluttershy se encontró con una potranca amiga suya era Apple Bloom la hermana menor de Applejack.

-¡Hola Fluttershy! – Saludo la pequeña

-Emmm… ho-hola Apple Bloom

-¿A dónde vas ya casi anochece? – Le pregunto la pony con curiosidad

-Voy a la granja a llevarle una ensalada a Big Mac.

-¿Algo como una cita? – Al instante de que la potranca preguntara eso Fluttershy se puso roja, roja, roja.

-No, no, no, no, no es una cita es un favor que le debo

-¿Y qué favor era? ¿Un favor de amor? – Pregunto Apple Bloom con una sonrisa algo picara.

-Claro que no es simplemente un favor que me hizo esta mañana, esta mañana necesitaba unas Zapples y tu hermano me las dio a cambio de que le diera algo de la comida que iba a preparar con ellas – Dijo Fluttershy que al parecer había salido de su actitud tímida y callada.

Apple Bloom solo la miro sorprendida, jamás había escuchado hablar así de asertiva a Fluttershy

-¿Y qué preparaste con las Zapples?

-Una ensalada especial llamada "Ensalada del manzano oscuro"

-Nunca había escuchado de ella le pediré a mi hermano que me deje probarla

-No te preocupes Apple Bloom yo te doy un poco, traje mi ración para comer con Big Mac

-¿Cómo una cita romántica? – Al parecer Apple Bloom quería hacer parecer el gesto de Fluttershy como un gesto de amor. Pero Fluttershy ya estaba empezando a molestarse pero se quedó callada hasta llegar a Sweet Apple Acres, donde Applejack y Big Mac la estaban esperando

II

Las dos ponys llegaron a la granja y fueron recibidas por sus amigos y familiares.

-¡Hola Flutter, al fin llegas! – Dijo feliz Applejack

-Bueno… ya llegue, te traje tu ensalada Big Mac

-Eeyuup

-¡Scootalo! – Dijo Apple Bloom

-Llegas tarde, debíamos estar hace media hora con Sweetie Belle – Dijo enojada Scootalo

Apple Bloom no le presto mucha atención a Scootalo y se dirigió corriendo a la casa club, Scootalo al ver que su amiga se fue directo a la casa club, la siguió

-¡Vaya! Esa pequeña necesita aprender modales ¡Ni nos saludó! – Dijo una enojada Applejack

-Déjalas, son niñas todavía. – Dijo Big Mac tranquilo.

-En fin… ¡Qué tal si probamos esa famosa ensalada de Fluttershy!

-Eeyuup, vamos a la casa.

-Espero y les guste, no me van a creer cuanto trabajo me costó hacerla – Dijo Fluttershy feliz

-¿Usaste cuchillos? – Pregunto asustada Applejack

-Si… pero me las arregle – Dijo Fluttershy aun feliz.

-¿Qué están esperando? Big Mac tuvo que sacrificar sus Zapples y ustedes se ponen a platicar – Grito la abuela Smith desde la cocina.

- Vaya aun con la edad la abuela aun es como en los viejos tiempos – Dijo Applejack en voz baja para que no la escuchara la abuela Smith, pero…

-¡Te escuche jovencita!

-Bueno que podemos hacer jeje ¿Crees que alcance la ensalada?

-Podemos racionarla en partes iguales, además traje de más para ti.

-Gracias amiga, pero los Apple no comen solos

Todos entraron a la cocina allí se encontraba la abuela Smith con un delantal mientras ponía un bol grande en el centro de una mesa

-Bien… pon toda la ensalada en el recipiente y yo la reparto ¿Entendiste jovencita?

-ehh…si…lo, lo que diga – Dijo Fluttershy nerviosa

Fluttershy vacío la ensalada de todos los recipientes y se retiró de la cocina, al comedor con los demás.

-¿Y cómo se llama esa ensalada que todos quieren probar? – Pregunto Applejack bastante curiosa

-La leí en un libro que me dio Angel, se llama "Ensalada del Manzano Oscuro" Es bastante deliciosa con Zapples.

-¿Manzano Oscuro? Esa ensalada es un deleite para mi paladar – Dijo Big Mac, de una manera bastante elegante la cual sorprendió al par de ponys.

-Hermanito, ¿Has ido a algún restaurante elegante últimamente? – Pregunto Applejack bastante sorprendida

-Eeyuup

La abuela Smith entro con cuatro platos con la ensalada era una deliciosa ensalada llena de lechuga con cascaras de Zapples decorando y trozos de ellas cortados finamente las zanahorias, brócolis y tomates le daban sabor y color. En pocas palabras: Deliciosa ensalada

-Se ve deliciosa la ensalada – Dijo Applejack

-Eeyuup

-Bien ya solo falta A… ¡Esa jovencita! Olvide decirle que si quería salir comiera antes, este día he estado muy despistada – Dijo molesta Applejack

- Eeyuup

- Cuando llegue esa niña la que le espera – Dijo la abuela Smith con un cinturón en el casco.

Fluttershy no dijo nada, solo esperaba a los demás para poder comer su ensalada y poder irse, ya que estaba por anochecer

-Bueno no dejemos a Fluttershy sin comer por discutir ¡Celestia bendiga…!

-¡Lo que caiga a la barriga! – Completo la familia Apple, Apple Bloom también termino la frase, al parecer ya había llegado de con Sweetie Belle y Scootalo.

-Perdón por irme así de repente pero tenía que regresarle a Sweetie Belle una cosa que me presto ¿En que estábamos? ¡Ah sí! A comer

Fluttershy y los Apple disfrutaron la ensalada del Manzano Oscuro y al parecer todo había sido un éxito. Big Mac fue el primero en terminar seguido por Applejack y Apple Bloom, la abuela Smith y Fluttershy fueron las ultimas en terminar. Una vez devorada la ensalada Fluttershy se levantó y le hablo a los Apple.

-Agradezco mucho que hayan disfrutado mi ensalada pero me tengo que ir ya casi anochece

-¿No quieres que te lleve, terroncito de azúcar? – Pregunto Applejack

-No, gracias Applejack.

-Bueno, te acompaño afuera mínimo.

Las dos ponys salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la salida de la granja.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por las Zapples

-No Fluttershy, gracias a ti por tomarte la molestia de venir a cenar con nosotros.

-No fue nada Applejack, además lo disfrute mucho. Bueno, me tengo que ir, Adiós.

-¡Nos vemos Fluttershy! – Grito Apple Bloom

-¡Que te vaya bien, jovencita! – Dijo la abuela Smith

-Eeyuup, gracias por la ensalada – Dijo Big Mac

-Nos vemos amiga – Dijo Applejack.

-Gracias – Dijo Fluttershy en un tono tímido que solo Applejack pudo escuchar.

A la mañana siguiente…

III

Fluttershy despertó, se levantó, se preparo un sándwich de margarita, alimento a sus animales y a Angel y se dispuso a tomar un baño, para darse cuenta de algo…

-¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! Otra vez no…

Fluttershy tenía los cascos llenos de sangre seca y la boca igual. Los animales la habían visto así y no se asustaron ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabe… pero Fluttershy se encontraba metida en un apuro y solo había una pony que podía saber que le pasaba exactamente a Fluttershy: Twilight.

Fluttershy se bañó, se limpió la sangre y se dirigió a la Biblioteca a toda velocidad.

Biblioteca

-26…27…28…29…30 ¡Listo! 30 Libros para este fin de semana, estoy ansiosa por leerlos…

La Alicornio estaba ocupada en lo suyo cuando…

- Twilight, necesito tu ayuda, algo anda mal conmigo pero no sé qué es y tú eres la única que puede ayudarme

-¿Qué ocurre Fluttershy? – Pregunto Twilight asustada por la actitud de Fluttershy

- Sangre… hay sangre… - Dijo Fluttershy a punto de llorar.

- ¡Sangre! ¿Qué paso Fluttershy?

- yo…yo…yo… ¡No lo sé Twilight, pero sé que tiene que ver conmigo! – Grito Fluttershy estallando en llanto

- Emmm… esto amerita una investigación, vamos al laboratorio Fluttershy.

Fluttershy no dijo nada y siguió a Twilight hasta el laboratorio, le dio un vaso de agua y empezó a interrogar a Fluttershy.

-Trata de calmarte y dime exactamente qué está pasando – Dijo Twilight con una voz tranquila y calmante.

- Yo… ayer… estaba… preparando una ensalada y… y… me corte… y… la ensalada se llenó de…de… sangre y… la limpie pero… un trozo… de… de… lechuga… yo… me lo… comí…y… en la mañana… desperté… y (Empieza a llorar) Me mire al espejo y tenía los cascos y la boca llenos de sangre seca (se rompe en llanto)

- ¿Viste a algún pony ayer, Fluttershy?

-Solo a la familia Apple… y a Rarity y a Pinkie Pie en la mañana.

-Bien esto es lo que haremos: Yo voy con los Apple y les pido que me den información de lo que paso ayer y tu… tratas de recordar que te paso. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo…

Twilight salió de la Biblioteca y se dirigió a Sugar Cube Corner en donde, para su suerte, se encontraban Rarity y Pinkie Pie, Raimbow Dash también estaba allí.

-Y estábamos en el spa cuando Pinkie Pie tomo la Piña y…

- Chicas, necesito su ayuda. – Dijo Twilight agitada

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunto alarmada Raimbow Dash

- Algo anda mal con Fluttershy

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto Rarity

- Vamos afuera, aquí hay muchos ponys.

Las tres ponys salieron de la tienda y Pinkie Pie las siguió.

-Ahora si Twilight, dinos que pasa – Dijo Raimbow Dash bastante alarmada

-Mi hechizo de hace un mes… fallo otra vez… tenía previsto esto pero no creí que fuera a ocurrir de verdad

-¿Quieres darme información UTIL? – Dijo Raimbow algo desesperada

- Creo… creo que… Fluttershy se volvió vampiro otra vez.

- Pero si no ha habido emergencias en Sweet Apple Acres desde el incidente. – Dijo Rarity tratando de calmar a Raimbow quien estaba demasiado agitada.

- Aun no estoy segura de que si es un vampiro… pero si es un vampiro ya no es un vampiro de la fruta

- Estas diciendo que…

- Así es, parece que Fluttershy se volvió una vampiro de verdad que bebe sangre, rezo a Celestia que sea falso y solo sea un malentendido – Dijo Twilight bastante preocupada por su amiga.

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡Vampira en Ponyville! – Pinkie Pie salió corriendo antes de que pudieran hacer algo para detenerla y así poder evitar el pánico en el pueblo.

- Esa Pinkie… eso es desventaja… ¡Tenemos que investigar! Raimbow y yo iremos a Sweet Apple Acres y tu Rarity iras a la Biblioteca a cuidar de Fluttershy

-¿Pero y si es…?

- Si lo es ten esto (Twilight le lanza una pócima a Rarity) Bebe esto, es un poción que aleja a los vampiros Starswear el Barbado la creo en la época en la que los vampiros aun rondaban por Equestria

- Vamos Raimbow

- A la orden

Raimbow y Twilight salieron volando a toda velocidad hacia Sweet Apple Acres

IV

-¿Y por qué dices que tenías previsto esto? – Pregunto Raimbow mientras volaban

-Porque a la hora de lanzar el primer hechizo de alguna forma los murciélagos volvieron a Fluttershy una vampiro de la fruta y en el segundo hechizo libere a Fluttershy de la maldición del vampiro de la fruta pero aun así… tenia este temor… cada vez que veía a Fluttershy me centraba en su boca y sus ojos para ver si todo era normal… pero ahora veo que todo salió mal…

-No seas pesimista Twilight, estoy segura que esto es un malenten…

Las dos ponys pararon de repente para ver el horror, el cuerpo sin vida de una vaca estaba en la mitad del camino hacia Sweet Apple Acres, la policía ya estaba allí.

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Raimbow bastante alarmada.

-Lo siento señorita pero no puede ver la investigación, retírese a su hogar o tendré que…

- Oficial, soy la Princesa Twilight Sparkle y ella es Raimbow Dash hemos venido a investigar esta situación, no puedo permitir que ocurran estas cosas en mi propio hogar. – Dijo Twilight mientras cambiaba su tono de voz por uno de un unicornio de la alta sociedad de Canterlot

- Princesa Twilight, mil disculpas ¿Le doy un informe preliminar?

- Claro.

- Vaca en edad adulta, fue asesinada por un método que aún no descubrimos

-Gracias por la información, vamos Raimbow ten cuidado de no destruir ninguna pista.

- (Susurrándole a Twilight) Eres una tramposa jeje jeje Princesa Twilight.

- (Susurrándole a Raimbow) Basta y ponte a investigar.

Las dos ponys se pusieron a investigar el cuerpo de la vaca para notar que tenía dos orificios en el cuello de los cuales aún salía sangre

-Mira Raimbow

-¿Qué ocu…? ¡Oh no!

-¿Algún problema Princesa?

-Ya tengo identificada a la víctima y la causa de muerte

-Díganos

-Su nombre era Muriela, era amiga de una de mis amigas cercanas y la causa de muerte fue ataque por murciélago vampiro.

-¡Murciélagos vampiro!

- Oficial, no es por entrometerme en su trabajo pero… yo tomare esta investigación mi equipo y yo indagaremos y queremos a la policía fuera de esto, buscare a los murciélagos y veré que puedo hacer.

- De acuerdo Princesa como usted diga. ¡Ya la escucharon! ¡Retírense!

Los policías se retiraron dejando a Twilight y a Raimbow solas con el cuerpo

-¿Y ahora qué?

- Dejemos así el cuerpo después llamare a servicios fúnebres para que retiren el cuerpo, lo que ahora debemos hacer es ir a Sweet Apple Acres necesitamos a Applejack y respuestas acerca de lo que paso ayer…

-Twilight ¿De verdad crees que Fluttershy es un vampiro?

- No lo sé… pero por ahora las pruebas indican que si…

Continuara…

**¡Hola! ¿Les gusto la segunda parte? ¡Pues esperen con ansias la tercera!**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Recuerden visitar mis otros trabajos (Twilight Travelers y los elementos de la melodía)**


	3. Alimento

**Bueno, después de mucho sin actualizar aquí les dejo el tercer episodio de Sangre y Manzanas, que lo disfruten.**

Sangre y Manzanas

Capítulo 3: Alimento

**Nota: Los […] Significan cambio de escenario**

I

El sol de mediodía iluminaba fuertemente al reino de Equestria, las aves volaban mientras se escuchaba su armonioso canto, unos simpáticos murciélagos que se encontraban en una especie de refugio devoraban frutas y Applejack, una granjera, se encontraba trabajando junto con su hermano mayor Big Machintosh, sin embargo su trabajo fue interrumpido por una Alicornio color lavanda y una Pegaso color cian. Quienes llegaron a la granja agitadas, sudadas, pero sobre todo, preocupadas.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué las trae por aquí? – Dijo Applejack con una voz feliz y despreocupada.

-¡Applejack! ¡Tenemos un problema! – Dijo Raimbow bastante agitada

-¿Problema? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Mira Applejack, sospecho que Fluttershy no se liberó completamente de la maldición del vampiro de la fruta – Dijo Twilight tratando de sonar tranquila

-Entonces… eso significa que… ¿Fluttershy aún es "Flutterbat"?

-Aun no estoy segura de eso Applejack pero necesito saber si te encontraste con ella ayer y si notaste algo raro en ella. – Afirmo Twilight

-Pues ayer me pidió unas Zapples para hacer una ensalada y… comimos todos con ella ayer aquí en la granja… pero… solo note una cosa rara, ayer en la tarde Fluttershy le pidió a Big Mac unas Zapples y al momento de pedírselas note un pequeño resplandor rojo en sus ojos, pero no creo que sea la gran cosa – Dijo una despreocupada Applejack.

Twilight estaba analizando las palabras de Applejack mientras Raimbow revisaba los alrededores de la granja. La granjera se acercó a Raimbow e iniciaron una charla

-Raimbow

-¿Si Applejack?

-¿Scootalo no salió ayer con Sweetie Belle o tuvieron una reunión esas tres?

-¿Las tres? ¿Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootalo? ¿De qué hablas Applejack? No te entiendo – Dijo una confusa Raimbow

-Apple Bloom me pidió permiso ayer de ir a una pillamada con Sweetie Belle y Scootalo en casa de Rarity y no ha vuelto – Dijo Applejack mostrando preocupación

-¡Ah sí! – Afirmo Raimbow

-Scootalo me pidió permiso de ir a la pillamada, pero llego temprano, creo que Apple Bloom decidió quedarse un rato de mas con Sweetie Belle y con todo esto que está pasando seguramente se quedó en casa de Rarity

-Eso espero… ¡Pero cuando llegue esa pequeña! – Gruño Applejack

[…]

Mientras tanto en un árbol-biblioteca Rarity observaba a Fluttershy nerviosamente, con gran temor de que sea cierto todo lo que ella teme y sea asesinada por su amiga.

-Rarity ¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo algo nerviosa – Dijo Fluttershy con una voz tranquila y normal.

-No es nada querida, simplemente algo me cayó mal, eso es todo – Se excusó Rarity

-Bueno, espero que estés bien si quieres te puedo preparar un…t-t…e-… - Fluttershy se quedó inmóvil y empezó a temblar, Rarity la miraba con temor y en un instante Fluttershy cayo desmayada.

-¡Por Celestia! – Grito Rarity bastante alarmada

II

Mientras tanto en la granja de Sweet Apple Acres tres ponys discutían acerca de lo que deberían de hacer a continuación.

-No puedo creerlo…Muriela…era, era mi amiga – Dijo Applejack triste

-Applejack, no es por ser fría pero debemos de ocuparnos de un asunto más importante – Dijo Raimbow tratando de ser comprensiva, era su amiga después de todo.

-Twilight ¿Conoces alguna cura para la maldición? – Pregunto Applejack

-No… pero deberíamos de avisar a la princesa Celestia, ella podrá ayudarnos – Dijo Twilight

-Entonces… ¡Volvamos a la biblioteca por Spike! – Dijo Raimbow enérgica

-¡Vamos!

[…]

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca Rarity tenía a una inconsciente Fluttershy acostada y atada en una cama. Rarity estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hacer algo y el anochecer ya estaba cerca.

-Por favor… que sea un error – Susurraba Rarity, en medio del nerviosismo escucho una voz confundida

-¿Rarity? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué esta Fluttershy atada?

Esas eran las palabras de un pequeño bebe dragón que acababa de salir del baño con una toalla en la cabeza y cintura.

-¡Spike! Algo anda mal con Fluttershy y por eso está atada – Dijo Rarity nerviosa.

-¿Qué puede tener Fluttershy como para que la ates? – Dijo perplejo el dragón

-Ella es… es… - Rarity estaba a punto de decirle pero entonces una tercera voz interrumpió el momento.

-Ra…Rarity… ¿Que-que…que…paso? – Dijo una aturdida Fluttershy.

-Eso mismo quiero saber – Dijo Spike, esta vez ya algo desconfiado hacia la unicornio

-Spike, ven conmigo por favor – Dijo Rarity mientras se alejaba de la habitación – Y no desates a Fluttershy hasta que me hayas escuchado.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y dejaron sola a Fluttershy quien estaba nerviosa y asustada, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo ¿Por qué mi mejor amiga me ha atado? ¿Por qué me desmaye? ¿Qué me está pasando? Esas eran las preguntas de Fluttershy.

-Y por eso esta como esta… - Dijo Rarity quien había terminado de explicarle a Spike la situación, Spike estaba atónito, no podía digerir lo que había escuchado. Una de sus mejores amigas convertida en ¿Un vampiro? Ni siquiera en las historietas de terror o en los libros más intrépidos de Daring Doo se había imaginado algo como esto, la situación estaba bastante complicada.

-Debemos darle el beneficio de la duda – Dijo Spike

-¡Pero por supuesto que debemos hacer eso! Es nuestra amiga después de todo, pero si ocurre y no podemos defendernos… nosotros… - Rarity estaba por soltar una lágrima pero Spike se la limpio con una garra.

-Tranquila, todo se arreglara, te lo prometo –Después del tierno momento se escuchó un ruido bastante fuerte, ruido que puso los nervios de punta a la Unicornio y al bebe Dragón, se asomaron al cuarto lentamente para descubrir la cama en la que se encontraba Fluttershy vacía y un librero tirado en el piso.

-¿Fluttershy? ¿Estás aquí? – Pregunto Rarity nerviosa

El atardecer estaba iniciando y la oscuridad estaba llegando, la oscuridad en el cuarto era poca pero lo suficiente para esconder a Fluttershy en ella

-Fluttershy… ¿Estas, estas bien? – Dijo Spike

En medio de la oscuridad se pudieron divisar un par de ojos rojos y una sonrisa que irradiaba ternura y miedo, era Fluttershy quien dijo en una voz muy baja

– no…

-Oh no… - Fue lo único que pudieron decir ante tal momento. Fluttershy abrió sus alas y pudieron notar que aún eran de Pegaso, ella voló rápidamente, tirando al piso a Spike y a Rarity, bajando por las escaleras y dejando solos a los dos.

-Lo lamento mucho Rarity – Dijo Spike con una voz cortante y seca pero sobre todo anonadada.

III

Mientras tanto en Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie Pie se encontraba en su habitación, tenía el cabello lacio y su mirada emanaba profunda tristeza.

-No puedo creer que Twilight no haya hecho bien el hechizo – Dijo en voz baja -Ahora ya no hay nada que podamos hacer para detenerla

Dicho esto observo un poster grande con la imagen de un cupcake, Pinkie lo retiro y pudo observar un hoyo en la pared, metió su casco al hoyo y saco una caja de madera encadenada y decorada con una cerradura. Pinkie saco una llave de quien sabe dónde y abrió la caja dando a conocer su interior.

Pinkie saco algo de la caja, ese algo estaba envuelto en una manta negra, solo se podía ver una cadena colgando y al final de ella se podía ver una figura en forma de globo. Pinkie observo el objeto y soltó una leve sonrisa

-Mamá, Papá, creo que es hora de que mis amigan conozcan la antigua profesión de la familia Pie ¿No lo creen?

[…]

Al mismo tiempo en las cercanías de Sweet Apple Acres y el Bosque Everfree se encontraban Twilight, Raimbow y Applejack quienes analizaban la casa de Fluttershy, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarles con su investigación, mientras revisaban el baño se encontraron con que la bañera estaba repleta de sangre seca las tres ponys se quedaron sin habla ante tal escenario tan perturbador

Applejack se acercó a la bañera y su mirada cambio, Raimbow y Twilight lo sintieron, algo horrible había pasado

-Twilight – Hablo Applejack secamente

-¿Si?

-Ella…ella, ¿Ella la mato? ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Applejack

-¿De qué hablas Applejack? – Pregunto Raimbow

-Ella fue… ella fue… - Applejack siguió repitiendo esto cada vez más bajo y se tiro al piso en posición fetal mientras seguía repitiéndolo – ella fue… ella fue…por eso no volvió… - Esto último helo la piel de Raimbow Dash, así que armada de valor decidió asomarse a la bañera para quedar en un estado de shock.

-Twilight… esto…se…nos…esta…saliendo…de…los…cascos… - Dijo lentamente Raimbow, con una voz apagada

Twilight seguía consolando a Applejack quien había comenzado a llorar, el llanto de Applejack podía escucharse por toda la casa y tenía mucha razón para estar así ya que en la bañera que estaba repleta de sangre seca se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Apple Bloom, todo su cuerpo se encontraba bañado en sangre pero en especial su cuello. La vida de una pequeña pony se había ido y no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto.

Ahora todas sabían que Fluttershy era un vampiro y que ya ha salido por alimento…

Fin del capitulo tres

**¡Hola! Les pido una gran disculpa por no haber actualizado pero he estado teniendo unos cuantos problemillas con la familia que no he podido actualizar pero hey que rumbo tan mas interesante ha tomado la historia ¿No creen?**

**¡Esperen el cuarto capitulo de Sangre y Manzanas!**


End file.
